Far Longer Than Forever
by Namicake
Summary: Roxas moved back to Twilight town due to Sora's car accident. He as well as Axel are experiencing minor depression from the breakup,Sora and Riku are trying it out long distance. Will everything fall apart? Sequel to Too Scared. Pairings inside.
1. Arrival in Twilight Town

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!**

**Authors Note: **Okay, so I completley hated how I had this the first time, so I'm going back and re-doing everything. No, it won't make sense at ALL for a little while ******ONLY CHAPTER TWO MATCHES UP****** I kind of like this, and it dosen't go as far as I'd like it to, but I'm leaving on Monday, so I wanted to get something up before the Holiday. Merry Christmas!

**Pairings:**

Axel/Roxas

Sora/Riku

Zexion/Demyx.

Mentioned Seifer/Hayner (For plotline only. I hate this pairing)

Mentioned Pence/Roxas (One-sided, and for plotline. No, pence isn't fat here. xD well, not as fat)

Mentioned RokuNami(Roxas/Namine) and Anti-RokuNami.

Possible Sasuke/Naruto. (yes, from Naruto. So I don't get bored, and it might help the plotline)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the sweet, sweet plotline. I love my plotline...

Title is from "The Swan Princess." It's a beautiful song...and I don't own the song or The Swan Princess, as much as I'd like to...

So, here we go. AGAIN. Please read the chapter, even if you read the first one back from when I first made the story. I changed it, a lot. You won't understand the story if you don't. I'm going with this according to my original plan. Things will go a lot slower, and instead of it being eight chapters, it might be nine or ten due to how slow it will go. The beginning goes just a tad fast...please ignore that.

THIS WAS UPDATED A THIRD TIME.

----------

After a couple of hours on the plane, with the additional two hour drive from the airport, the blond and his brother were finally back in their old home. Thankfully everything worked out great, he just needed to make sure to stay away from Seifer and Hayner when they were together. Roxas walked inside after Hayner had opened the door for him and set his stuff down. He decided to explore the house before choosing a room, which according to Hayner he could choose whichever one he wanted.

The apartment was rather large, there was a small hallway with one bedroom and bathroom on one side, and a closet on the other. At the end of the hall was a huge living room with a window on the far wall, showing an amazing veiw of Twilight Town. The right side of the room was a medium-sized kitchen, and in front of the counter was a dining table. On the left was a simple computer and stereo, and another whole hallway. It had three bedrooms on each side and one bathroom. By now Roxas had lost track of his brother, and figured he was choosing a room. He walked down the hall to peek into the rooms to see which one he would prefer, but he particularily liked the one on the other side.

After he had picked his stuff back up from near the front door he walked into his new room. It was equal to the size of the room he had at Axel's, if not a little bit bigger. There was a closet, dresser, and another door which conviently lead to the bathroom. It was nice, but he still prefered to be back in Destiny Islands, in the same room with his ex-boyfriend. '_Ex-boyfriend.'_ the thought ran through his mind as he unpacked his bags, putting all of his clothes into his dresser. It took him almost an hour to unpack, since he kept spacing out, thinking of his few years in Destiny Islands. "It's better if I just forget him." he sighed as he finished and tucked the suitcase underneath his bed.

He took out his phone and turned it on to see if there was any text mesages, any missed calls or anything from Axel. He sat on his bed and frowned, Axel hadn't tried to contact him. He opened a new message and began typing

'Ax. Sora and I are here now.

....I miss you.

-Rox'

He sent the message and layed back, debating on weither or not he should have sent it. He opened his phone and looked at the time. "Almost 4:00pm.." he got up and walked out of the room, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Sora, where are you?"

"Living room..."

He walked down the hall into the large room to find his brother and leaned over the side of the couch. "Going to the Usual spot to see everyone, you coming?"

"No thanks. I'll see everyone later..." he clutched at his heart a little "..it hurts a little."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"...Not today, I'm tired. Could I please just stay home and rest, and check in tomorrow?"

"If it gets too much, get Hayner to take you right away." (A/N1)

"Fine."

Roxas turned around and dissapeared down the hallway and put on his shoes, he grabbed a set of keys to the apartment then headed out the door. "Alright, I'm gone."

"Make sure you go to the Usual Spot! Everyone's all hyped up about seeing you, Roxas!"

Roxas shut the door before he could hear anything else. He headed down the hall and took the elevator and walked out of the building. He wandered around town for a while, he didn't know exactly where the Usual Spot was, it had been so long. But he'd find it. '_I should probably go find Namine', actually...'_ he thought of their past relationship, and wondered if she still liked him. They were forced to break up when he moved to Destiny Islands, where he spend the first year brooding over his ex girlfriend, then he met Axel. The thing was, he didn't want to be with Namine now. He was still interested in Axel, he would give the world to go and be with him. Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached down and took it out, smiling at the text message he recievied.

_Hey Rox. _

_Glad you're there safely. I miss you too._

_I still love you, don't forget that._

_-Axel_

He looked up to see where he was going, and saw the familiar red curtain, pinned up against a large fence. He walked to it and moved it aside, and stepped in. "Hey guys, what's up?" He sighed quietly to himself.

"Hey Roxas!" Olette smiled, blushing wildly. Everyone knew she was in love with Roxas, she was just unaware that he knew. "We've been waiting for you! We missed you so much, welcome home!" She got up from the couch and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, thanks." _But here isn't home._ he quietly in his head. He hugged her back politely.

"Hey Rox."

"Pence, it's been a while. You look...different..." Roxas managed, looking at the other boy.

"Yeah, lost a bit of weight."

".......You're still _out_ of the closet, right?" He said after an akward moment of silence. He didn't really think about it, but he had to wonder. The way Pence had said that was a little..akward. Almost like the other boy was still in love with him.

"Yeah, still waiting for you to say yes to being my boyfriend. We can ditch Olette and go somewhere... Wait, you're out now aren't you?"

_Shit. Fuck. Damnit._ There was no way in hell _Pence_ could find out about _Axel._ "No, still in. Sorry."

"Bummer. But still as hot as ever, I'll wait for you."

Roxas stared at the other in akward silence for a moment, then he turned to leave, and found Namine walking in. '_Can this day get _any_ worse?'_ his mind raced with what he'd say to her, but her gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello Roxas."

"Hi Namine."

She opened a box which had enough Sea-Salt Icecream for everyone. She walked it around, and took out two before she got to Roxas. She set the box down and handed one to him. "Do you mind if we go somewhere and talk for a bit?" She whispered.

"Uh, sure." The two walked out quietly, Pence and Olette were in a fight over Roxas so they didn't notice.

The two walked away from the alley and around town, catching up on what happened to them over the three years. Roxas told about everything to her, what he was like once they broke up, his meeting Axel and his hatred toward him, Sora's accident and why they were back. He wasn't about to bring up his relationship with Axel. Namine was quiet most of the time, and just nodded every now and again to show him she was listening. After a while she started to talk about how things were once Roxas and Sora left. They finished off their icecream and continued to walk around town. Eventually it was around six thirty and the pair got quiet.

"Roxas..there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, Namine, what's up?"

"Um.. I'm not really sure how to start this off."

_Please Namine, say something else. Don't ask to be my girlfriend, don't tell me you love me._ He repeated over and over in his head, he wouldn't know how to respond to her.

She looked over at him and sighed "Well, with you moving back and all I guess it complicates things. When we were together it was great and all, and I still sort of like you Roxas, it's just that even in the few minutes we were with each other back in the usual spot, it seem's you've changed a bit so I don't really know. I heard what Pence said...and I know Olette loves you, too. When we were dating, I felt like I had to fight to keep you. I don't want that. I just wanted to tell you this now... but, can we just leave our relationship in the past and be friends for now? Maybe not for forever, but just for now?"

Roxas couldn't help but feel relieved. "I'm glad you said that, Namine. I was worried you wanted to get back together. I feel the same way about it." He looked over and smiled at her. Namine smiled back at him.

"Glad that's figured out. We should probably get back though.."

"I think I should actually head back to the apartment. Sora's not feeling too good. But I can walk you back if you want."

"No, that's alright. I don't mind. I'm going to go home too, and Sora needs you right now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Bye Roxas." She waved and continued to walk in the direction they were headed.

Roxas turned the other way and headed back home. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and checked the time. Almost 7:30pm. Time flew when he spent it with Namine. He opened a new message and wrote

_Axel_

_You there?_

He sighed and hit the 'send' button and put the phone back in his pocket. He wandered the streets back to the apartment, it took around twenty minutes to finally be back infront of the building. As he opened the main door his phone went off, he pulled it out of his pocket.

_Yeah Rox, I'm here._

_Something bothering you?_

He waited until he was in the elevator to text him back.

_Not really.._

_I was just talking to Namine._

_and Pence was hitting on me again._

_All I could think of was being back with you._

He looked up and walked down the hallway as the elevator doors opened. He reached his door and opened it, then continued to text as he took off his shoes.

_So many people here love me...and all I want is you._

_I just... I don't know._

_Are you busy? I need to hear your voice, Axel._

He sighed and sent the message, then shut his phone. He walked down the hallway into the livingroom to find Sora sleeping on the couch, and Hayner cooking in the kitchen. He laughed quietly.

"Shut up. I live alone, so... I had to learn to cook."

"Yeah, in a pink apron." Roxas laughed.

"Shut up. Seifer bought it for me."

"Right. So how's Sora doing?"

"Not good. He was laying on the couch all day, he was practically screaming earlier. I got him to take his pills, which he's now out of. He was hungry so I was making us something..and then he fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

Roxas glared "Why didn't you take him to the hospital?!"

"Roxas, calm down. He said he would rather die than go today, and that he still had his pills left. I tried to convince him. And is that your phone going off? It's bothering me."

"Wha..? Oh. Right. It's Axel. I'll be in my room." He turned and ran down the hall and into his room, he shut the door and took out his phone.

_What did she say? You seem upset Rox._

_I will kill the bastard if he lays a hand on you, let him know that._

_Roxas..I wish I could be there. I wish I could kiss you and hold you._

_I was just talking with Demyx, he was upset because him and Zexion had a fight tonight._

_Zexion went to bed, and Demyx left to cool off. So I'm not busy. I can call you._

Roxas shook his head, even though he knew Axel couldn't see him. He quickly texted back.

_No, I'll call you from the landline. Save the number,_

_I'll probably need you to call me a lot._

He sent him the message then left his phone on his bed. Roxas opened the door to his bedroom and went down the hallway "Hayner, where's the phone?"

Hayner stopped cooking and reached onto the counter and handed it to him "Who are you calling?"

"Axel. You have free long distance, right?"

"Yeah, feel free to call him as much as you want. Do you want me to bring you some dinner when it's finished?"

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry. I just need to talk to him right now, I'll probably get some later."

"Okay, I won't bother you."

"Thank you." Roxas ran back to his room and picked his phone up from the bed. He placed it on the nightstand and called Axel's number, he had it memorized. He got up and shut the door, then layed back down on the bed.

"Hey Rox."

"...Axel." Roxas breathed and curled up on the bed, he closed his eyes.

"Roxas? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..I just love hearing your voice. It feels like you're here with me."

"Roxas, all you have to do is say you want me there, and I will be."

"Axel," Roxas heard the other sigh

"I know. But I still love you."

"I love you too, Axel."

"Remind me why we decided to breakup instead of going long distance?"

"Because I don't believe in long distance relationships..and they always turn out horribly."

"Well...we're kind of in one, Roxas. Still calling each other, talking to each other like this...telling you how much I love you..it's the same thing."

"Not really. Because if you meet someone else and fall in love, then you can date them. It won't be cheating because we're not dating anymore, then you'll forget me and have a great life.."

"But what if you fall in love?" Axel cut him off, he could tell if he let Roxas go on he'd end up crying, and he couldn't wrap his arms around him and wipe the tears. He couldn't kiss him until he felt better.

"I'm already in love. Nobody will take that away from me."

"Roxas, you know I feel the exact same way. In my heart, we're still dating. Even if someone does end up caring for me, the only thing I'll tell them is I'm taken."

They both smiled and sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Ax, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to bed. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course, and don't worry about what time you call. Even if it's 3 am, I'll pick up."

"Stop lying. I love you."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Roxas."

"Goodnight Axel."

"Night."

Roxas hung up the phone and let out a yawn. He quickly got ready for bed and climbed into it, he fell asleep quickly. The only thing he could dream of that night was being in Axel's arms.

--

**Authors Note:** Neh.. still don't like it XD Expect future revisions... lots of them. Anyway, so this was re-written, and I'm attached to my whole Namine/Roxas breakup, I'm really proud of it. Merry Christmas!

(AN1) XD. It's Sora/Hayner! No, that was not intended. It's SoRiku and HaySeif. Don't kill me xD


	2. That's what you get

**Authors Note(s)**: I'm back! I recieved KH:CoM for Christmas, and, as I said, I'm actually getting back into writing, and the AkuRoku pairing! So, here's a revised chapter two of Far Longer than Forever! By the way my lovelies, I have a deviantart account and a youtube account. I post TONS on dA about my stories, so please go to my profile and get the link! Every journal usually has a little spot at the end for you guys.

**Disclaimer:** See Too Scared, as well as chapter one of this fanfiction.

**Chapter Dedication:** Maverick Warrior (aka Mavi of FDP. .com) I don't really know, but she gave me some inspiration!

Only going to say this once for the rest of the story! Please read and review, it really does help. **Also, for this chapter **_italic's_ are on the other end of the phone, and _italics _ looking like _'__**this'**_ are thoughts. This is currently only for this chapter!

------

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He realized he'd fallen asleep in his clothes after talking to Axel the night before. He chuckled, he felt a bit silly. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He locked the doors, had a shower and finished his early morning routine before heading back into his bedroom to change his clothes. The blond was ready within twenty minutes, he checked the clock which read 10:30am and left the comfort of his bedroom to check on Sora.

He walked down the hallway to find Sora curled up on the couch. He was changed into his pajama's, with a fleece blanket over him. His pillow was disposed of on the floor, and he was clutching onto the remote control. The tv was on, the audio quite loud. He wondered how he'd been able to sleep. He pryed the remote from his brother's hand and turned the TV off.

"Morning Rox. Breakfast is ready."

He heart raced as he quickly turned around, he hadn't expected Hayner to be up, and was most definatly not expecting for him to say something after being quiet for that long. He hadn't noticed him, or Seifer seated at the diningroom table. Roxas replied politley and leaned over the couch, shaking Sora awake. He let him know there was food, and left to go serve Sora and himself, and placed the plates at the table. Sora joined them, and the meal was rather silent but peaceful. Roxas finished first, and took his plate into the kitchen to rinse it and place it in the dishwasher.

"So Roxas, what are your plans for today?"

"I don't really have any. I'd like Sora to get checked into the hospital right away, I know he's not experiencing much pain right now but we really should get him looked at. But that's about it. I think I'll just stay at the hospital with him for most of the day."

"Oh, okay. Mind if I tag along? Seifer has to work," he shot a playful glare to his lover "and I'd rather not spend the entire day with the rest of the gang."

"Um, sure. Sora, you'd better get ready as soon as your finished."

"Okay, but can I _please_ call Riku before we leave? I didn't get the chance to yesterday."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind talking to Axel either if they're together."

"....They're _together?_" Sora's eyes widened, and he looked down sadly.

Roxas held back a laugh "Sora, not dating, just hanging out. Like they usually do? and I'm sure you'd like to talk to Demyx, too."

"DEMS!" Sora squealed, and Roxas laughed in response, they left the conversation at that.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and quietly. Seifer left after breakfast, Sora went to get ready while Roxas grabbed the phone and went into his room and called Axel. He smiled when he picked up, but it was soon wiped off his face once he heard the other end of the phone.

"_Axel-kun, I don't see why you date that blond little prick. Especially long distance... you can do _so_ much better now that he's gone. I've only heard so much about him, and he sounds like a little bitch to me."_ Roxas overheard an unknown female voice. He was confused, someone picked up the phone.. why didn't they say anything? He heard someone else laugh and agree, and his eyes narrowed.

"_Alex, you're right. Anyway, at least Riku knows better. Now he has two girlfriends, and a boyfriend." _Another female replied to the first. Roxas didn't say anything, he listened closely, his heart breaking with each word. Axel was there, and he wasn't saying anything. Were one of the two voices he heard his new girlfriend? When only last night he said he'd never fall in love with anyone else. He couldn't believe it, but his mind kept doubting Axel.

"_He's such a player, but I don't care. She's hot, he's hot, I'm hot. Anyway, find out who it is on the line."_

"_Hello?" _

Roxas paused as one of the female voices had responded to him "Um, hi. Sorry, I think I have the wrong number." He hung up the phone and fought back tears. He hucked the device to the edge of the bed, and it fell off onto the floor. He threw himself into the pillow and started to cry.

------------

Sora knocked on the door, and when there was no reply he opened it slowly. It had been a half hour since he'd finished getting ready, and he was waiting paitently to talk to Riku. He saw his older brother lying on the bed, his face in the pillows. It sounded like he was crying, and Sora moved in to sit on the bed. "Roxas? Roxas what's wrong?" He watched as Roxas lifted himself from the pillows. He looked like he'd been crying for some time. Sora wrapped his arms around his brother, soothing him while whispering words of comfort.

"Sora... you need to call Riku and break up with him. Right now." Roxas whispered back inbetween sobs.

"What? Why? I love him Roxas...like you love Axel. Why're you crying?"

"No... I don't love Axel. I don't love him at all anymore. Sora.. we're both being cheated on..." Roxas continued, wiping his tears. Sora sat in disbelief, then joined his brother in tears, and they both sat together on the bed crying for another short while.

----------

After the two calmed down, although they were both still crying lightly. They talked about breaking up with their boyfriends. They would offer support for each other, and they'd do it at the same time. It never occured to them about over reacting, they were both upset and hated the other two right now. "Sora, could you hand me the phone please?" Sora sat up and picked the phone up from the floor, and brought it back to the bed, handing it to his brother.

"Thanks." Roxas turned the phone on, and enabled speakerphone. He dialed Axel's house number and waited for the phone to pick up. Sora glanced at the clock, and noticed it was around 12:00pm. They both heard Axel's voice.

"_Hey Roxas."_

"Hi Axel, Sora's here too." Roxas bit out.

"_Leave me alone."_

"What?" Roxas glared, he didn't care if the readhead couldn't see him.

_"Sorry Roxas, not you. Anyway, are you alright you sound really upset."_

"Yeah, I am. Sora is too."

_"What's wrong? What happened?"_

Roxas fought saying 'You.' he breathed in deeply, clearing his thoughts to control his anger. "Ask your girlfriend," He said angrily "asshole." he added on.

"_Roxas, what are you talking about?"_

"Don't fuck around Axel. I called you earlier and I heard your girlfriend and Riku's,"

Roxas was cut off by Axel, who sounded rather annoyed. _"Hold on, Rox." _They both heard Axel yelling at someone. _"Sorry Rox, anyway, Riku's here now too. You're on speaker. and what are you talking about? I love _you_ Rox, I wouldn't cheat on you."_

"Good. and stop calling me 'Rox.' you and your stupid pet names are _really_ starting to piss me off. Anyway, don't fuck around. I overheard your girlfriend and Riku's talking when I called earlier. I thought you _loved_ me Axel, I trusted you not to cheat on me. This is why I didn't want to go long distance, I knew this would happen." Roxas tried to fight back his tears, but couldn't help let a few drops fall down his cheek.

Sora leaned forward to wrap his arms around his brother. "Riku..." Sora pleaded, wanting an explination. He didn't want to let him go. Roxas stopped him, knowing that Riku would be able to win Sora back easily.

"We don't want to talk to either of you again, leave us alone and have fun with your girlfriends. I hate you, Axel. We're done."

"I'm sorry Riku, I can't do this..we are too." Sora said quickly and sadly before Roxas hung up the phone, not giving the other two a chance to talk.

**----------------**

**A**

**----------------**

**x**

**----------------**

**e**

**----------------**

**l**

**---------------**

"Roxas! Wait!" Axel tried, but he had already hung up the phone. He glared at Riku, then left the room, storming downstairs. He glared viciously at the two sluts in his room "Did anyone call this morning?" He bit out angrily.

"Yeah, some guy. Said he had the wrong number."

Axel's glare hardened as he walked over to the two "No. He didn't. That was my boyfriend. Get the hell out of my house, and don't ever come back here. I don't care if Riku invites you. Leave. Now."

The two girls were in no position to argue, as Axel could kill them in a moment. They got up from the couch as the one who was particularily attracted to Axel turned around "Fine, just means you won't get laid tonight cutie. Sorry you're upset, and I know you'll apologize later. Love you hunny." the two left after that.

Axel took a pillow from the couch and threw it across the room, he loud out a scream of frustration and layed down on the couch. _**'Fuck. Roxas is already mad at me..What did those two say...'**_he layed on the couch in thought for a moment. He remembered that he had called home earlier.. and Alex had been trying to get him to break up with Roxas. '_**FUCK.**_' He heard Riku leave, and afterward got up and stormed up the stairs. He was stopped by Zexion who happened to hear the entire conversation.

"Where are you going?"

"Twilight Town. I need to see Roxas and sort this out. He won't pick up if I even try to call him, so if it means flying over to him then so be it."

They heard a plate drop from in the kitchen. Zexion and Axel looked over the railing to the kitchen, seeing a horrified Demyx in the doorway. "A-Axel... you're not leaving..." tears formed up in his eyes "...are you?"

"Demyx.." Axel felt his heart break with the way his friend was looking at him. "I'd just go to sort it out, and bring them back to us."

Demyx shook his head, the tears spilling from his eyes. He covered his face and ran out of the house, sobbing.

"Axel if you can still leave after that," Zexion bit out before continuing down the stairs after his boyfriend.

"Zex, let me handle it. I'm not heartless." He ran down the stairs and ran after Demyx.

He found him on the doorstep, crying. Axel felt his heart break, he felt terrible. Roxas had just dumped him, he'd probably got Riku and Zexion mad at him, and he'd hurt Demyx. He sat down next to the blond and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Listen, Dem..."

"Don't 'Dem' me!" he ordered angrily through his tears. Axel winced as he remembered Roxas saying something along the lines of that. "Go to your precious Roxas, I don't care anymore. But if you leave then Zexion will probably start cutting himself again soon, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it! Roxas and Sora are already gone, Riku's distancing himself from us, you're going to leave..." he broke down again into more sobs "and Zexy might leave me too. I don't want to be alone. Sora's sitting in Twilight Town thinking that all is fine and dandy, while everything's falling apart here and Riku's cheating on him! So many girls..." He covered his mouth with his hands in horror at everything he had said, but there was truth to it. He'd walked in on Riku and some girl going at it, he'd sworn not to tell a soul. He'd never seen that girl again. (A/N)

Axel nodded and hugged him "Dem, listen to me. I won't leave right now, but I might have to. I love Roxas, and he means a lot to me. You, Zexion and Riku do too. Riku's not really any of our friends anymore though. Don't cry, I'm not leaving you. If I go, you and Zexy can come if you want, alright? I won't let you be alone, everything will be okay and I won't let us fall apart anymore, I'll fix this... But I do need to try to smooth things over with Roxas. Demyx... please understand I'm head over heels for him.. I want to be with him forever...I've considered asking him to marry me."

Demyx smiled and hugged him back at his words. "I know you love Roxas...and I'm sorry for over reacting. I was just really upset about everything falling apart since they left and I want to help you get him back, because I have a feeling deep down, that he loves you enough to marry you Axel."

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a girl with huge breasts and small clothing, hardly enough to cover her body, came up to them. "Hey boys, guy named Riku here?" She asked.

"Sorry, he left a while ago."

"Oh. Shame. He asked me out on the town tonight, we _were_ going to go out to a club, and have some fun later if you know what I mean." she winked. "Anyway. If he comes back or calls, let him know Janice was here."

"Sure." Demyx smiled, rather fakely, but enough to fool her.

"Thanks dolls. Oh, by the way, you two are a very cute couple." She smiled and walked away.

Axel chuckled, and the two sat there and made fun of the slutty girl for a few minutes before they got up and went inside. Axel had stayed downstairs to watch TV, and Demyx made his way up the stairs to practice his Sitar in his room. That's when the idea hit him of how he could patch things up between Axel and Roxas. He reached over and took his cellphone from the bedside table, and called Sora.

**----------**

**R**

**----------**

**o**

**---------**

**x**

**---------**

**a**

**---------**

**s**

**---------**

Roxas let out a sigh, already missing Axel. He forced his thoughts of him to the back of his mind, and he felt the bed shift as Sora left the room. He could hear him crying, but he figured that he would want to be alone for a while. He debated taking him to the hospital, and decided to wait another little while until Sora had calmed down. Besides, Sora had only been in a bit of pain since they arrived. He grabbed his wallet, apartment keys and cell phone and the landline, and headed back to the kitchen to place it on the charger. "Guys, going out for a while. I'll be back later." he called, and didn't get a response. He shrugged it off and left the house, he needed to walk.

The minute he was free from the apartment his mind raced, and part of him was begging him to call Axel back and listen to his explination. He was so angry at him, just last night he said he'd never fall in love with anyone else. He knew it was a lie, but part of him trusted the redhead, and in the end his heart got shattered. But not once did he regret dating him. But this meant he wasn't taken, and if it leaked out to Pence he was out of the closet, it meant trouble. He felt his cell phone go off and took it out of his pocket, not bothering to look at the caller id, and he regretted it the minute he heard the voice on the other end of the line "Hello?"

_"Roxas, please just listen. I have an explanation."_

"No, Axel. I'm sick of your lies. You said you love me, and you _lied._"

_"Roxas, I never lied.. I love you Roxas. Please just listen to me."_

"I don't want to listen to it anymore, Axel. Stop telling me lies, just leave me alone." He fought back the tears stinging his eyes, trying to hold them back. He didn't care if they were in his eyes, as long as no more tears were cried over the redhead, he didn't care.

_"Roxas..."_

"No."

_"Please Roxas, just let me explain.I know you're mad at me, but Roxas I love you. Please just listen to me, just trust me."_

"I _can't_. I _won't._ You broke my heart Axel...I knew I should have just called it quits when I left." Roxas had no idea why he hadn't hung up yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The voice was hurtful, the pain in his heart made him feel like dying, and yet... that same voice made it go away. He felt so alone.

_"I'll let you calm down, Roxas. Please call me soon, when you can talk to me. I'll wait for you Roxas, because I love you."_

He broke down in tears, he fell to his knees on the ground. He started to sob, "A-Axel..."

_"Roxas, please don't cry."_

"I...I don't w-want to.. but... I guess it's what I g-get for l-l-letting..." he sobbed again, wiping the tears from his eyes as he clutched at his heart. "for being able to t-trust you. For letting you.. p-pretend that you love me... for actually loving you. Leave me a-alone..." he hung up the phone and stayed there for a moment, crying. He tried to get up a few times, but could never muster the strength to stay standing against his tears. He always fell back down.

He managed after eight tries to finally stand up. He found the strength when he realized Sora needed to be in the hospital, that he was back at the apartment waiting for him. He was crying, too. He needed Roxas, and he had to be strong for his brother. Roxas couldn't break down, he'd have to let go of... _him._ He couldn't think about him, he would find the few scattered pieces of his shattered heart, the ones that _he_ didn't have anymore...and he would move on. He wouldn't cry anymore after today, Roxas would be strong. He would let go, but his heart would still belong to him.

He had finally made it back to the room, where he found Hayner at the doorway getting his shoes on "Uh, Rox... I was just about to come get you and take Sora to the hospital. Are you okay? You look horrible."

"Please don't call me 'Rox.' anymore. And, Is he ready?" Roxas ignored Hayner's comment on him.

Sora came down the hallway to the door, he looked horrible. Worse than Roxas looked, he was sure. Sora had never looked so..._ broken_. He was limping down the hallway, his hand clutching at his heart. His face was red, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Roxas avoided looking straight into his gaze, he knew that there was nothing but agony and tears. Roxas made his way over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Sora immideatly fell onto his brother, clinging to him "Why..."

"Shh, Sora. It's okay." He comforted, and held his brother while he cried.

Hayner had walked over to the pair and placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder, which Roxas was expecting to get shrugged off. But Sora left it there, he cried until he fell asleep, and Roxas knew his brother really did need him.

"We should go. We'll take the car."

"The hospitals on the outskirts of town, right?"

"Not really. Twilight Town isn't very big, and the hospital is about halfway to Hollow Bastion, it's at least an hour's drive, if the traffic is okay."

"Well, we don't have to worry about getting out of Town, no one uses their cars."

"Less than half the people actually _own_ cars."

Roxas lifted Sora into his arms, bridal style. He carried him out to Hayner's car and put him in the backseat, and got in next to him. He buckled himself in, then moved Sora so his head was resting on his lap, and he was stretched out on the seat.

"What happened after I left?"

"Sora just cried... then he got a phonecall, and he was happy for a bit. Then I don't really know... he was in pain again, and started to cry."

"Do you know who called?"

"Sounded like the guy you two were talking about earlier."

"Demyx?"

"Yeah."

**Authors Note(s)**: Well, this was written in two days, and covers two chapters! I'm guessing that because I'm adding length, and about two chapters to each, that this will be anywhere from 6-10 chapters. Guys! This is the --real-- story line and what it was _originally _going to be, I really am falling in love with this again xD Um.. is this going too fast?

(A/N1): Okay.. so basically Riku's cheating on Sora with three girls. However, one of them met Axel and fell in love with him, so it's down to two. The three girls' names are Janice, Brittany and Alex. Alex is the one attracted to Axel, and Brittany was talking to Alex earlier. Janice made her appearance last. Axel dosen't fully know that Riku was sleeping with the two, he knew he'd flirted with them and stuff, but not slept with. In short: Riku's a major player xD The three girls are aware that they're dating Riku at the same time, it's a foursome thing, but Alex isn't so active in it anymore due to trying to get Axel. Sorry if that's confusing..


	3. First stage of Depression

**Author Notes: ** Okay, well I felt bad about not posting for quite a while, so here is a little preview of the next chapter. It will be fixed up a hell of a lot, I'm really not happy with it. Also, I'm having issues with Siax... anyone else think of a suitable doctor? Not Vexen, he's a scientist..not a doctor. This chapter needs lots of help, so constructive critisism and even ideas for it are welcomed. I warn you, the next few chapters will be boring as hell. Remember in Twilight when *SPOILER* Bella was burning, and it was like a whole chapter of boring-ness? Yeah, I'm afraid there will be at least two chapters of boring/depressing shit for Roxas, and an additional one for Axel.

**Disclaimer:** DOES. NOT. WANT. Does not own. Does not particularily like. (Yeah, I still hate Kingdom Hearts.. but only to an extent.)

The ride went by slowly, neither of the boys talked and Sora didn't wake up. Roxas had been left to his thoughts, the pain of his heartbreak had slowly caught up with him. Silent tears fell from his eyes and he hated himself for it.

_I don't want to cry..._

He felt himself slipping into darkness, darkness which swallowed him and mocked him. Darkness... darkness that had him trapped in pain, bringing out his true feelings of loneliness, his heartbreaks, even distant thoughts of his Mother. He'd left her to take care of Sora. A part of him hated her... because he had to take care of Sora emotionally. She fell for her own children's masks. The ones that she should have seen through, her own _children. _She didn't know him, she didn't know Sora. He never realized he hated her... not until now. The part of him that did, it wasn't very dominant.. it wasn't really _hatred_, it was just slight... negative feelings. He knew he would forgive her.

_'Someday. Someday everything will be okay again._'

The darkness ate away at the postitive feelings, the happy memories.

_'No, it will never be okay again. _

_Your mother will die, maybe of old age but she will die._

_And the last thing you will say to her is how much you hate her, how much you wish she was dead. _

_You loathe her, you never want to see her face again. _

_Nor __**Axel's.**_

Roxas flinched at the name, the voices repeating it over and over in his head to hurt him further.

_Axel flirted with you._

_Axel made you admit your bisexuality._

_Axel made you slowly fall in love with him. _

_Axel said he loved you. You believed him._

_You trusted him, and he cheated. _

_Axel broke your heart, everything he ever told you was a lie. He never cared, he just wanted to hurt you._

_Demyx and Zexion only helped with the lies. They were never your friends. Only Sora was. He's pure. and he's hurt. _

_He's hurting only because you never protected him. He's hurting because he fell in love, and was blind by the lies. You never protected him. Do you even care about him?' _

The voices slowly tore him apart, questioning everything. So many questions, so much pain filled his head. He let the tears fall, he stayed quiet. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry and sob and beg for Axel to take him back.

_Axel, Axel, Axel, __**Axel.**_

The name made his heartbeat race, it made it slow down. It brought happiness to him, and sorrow. More tears fell, he forced himself to stay quiet. He couldn't let anyone hear him. His sight blurred with his tears, and darkness took him over completley.

"Roxas?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hayner's voice, saved from the darkness. He quickly wiped his tears and smiled fakely "What's up?"

"You okay? You zoned out... and you look like you were crying."

"No, I'm fine." He looked out the window and saw the hospital, and reached over to shake the brunette lightly "Sora? We're here."

The time went by quickly, most of it in a blur to Roxas. They had went into the hospital and waited inside for nearly two hours until the nurse finally called them into the hospital. Sora had been put into a room which he had to himself, and Roxas couldn't decide if that was good or bad. He knew his brother preferred to be around people and to talk a lot, and now he would be trapped inside a white prison by himself, with horrible tasting food. He felt horrible for him. The room was small and simple; just one bed and a window on the far wall with a ledge. To Roxas' left was a large bathroom, and to his right were two closet's where Sora's clothes would soon be hung.

The trio stayed in the room silently for nearly an hour before the doctor came in, breaking the akward silence. "Hello. I'm Siax." (**AN:** Don't. Ask. First name that popped into my head XD Okay. Last AN that will be in the middle of the story, I swear.)

The three replied plolitely before he continued "I've heard from the Twilight Town hospital that you were in a car accident, you're lucky to have survived that. I'd like to take you in for an X-ray and some other light tests to see if the antibiotics you were given has helped the situation in any way. Depending on the results, you may be able to be sent home for a few nights. But it will require regular check-in's."

----

**AN: **Yeah. All that's currently done, really not proud of it. I'll re-do it later. I do have a oneshot currently underway for one of my friends' birthdays. It should be out pretty soon.


	4. We're getting there

**This is a notice from myself (the author) to my reviewers and readers. Please read it, it's very important.**

**I'M ALIVE!**

I really am. I actually have been updating! **Chapter's one AND two were reposted**, I am WAY happier with them now, and I like my original storyline.. I really missed it. Please go back and read them again, because nothing will make sense if you don't. Anyway, it is going a little bit fast, so I'm going to slow things down from chapter three on. Actually, when I do release chapter three I will strongly advise no reviews at all, because you guys are going to hate me oh so much.

Anyway, I took the time to go and re-read the chapters, and I was drawn to the reviews. I _cried_. I actually cried! I'm still crying! You guys make me so happy, you have no idea. Thank you to each and every one of my reviewers, and my readers! I have no idea how long the story will be anymore, as I keep speeding and slowing things all the time. I'm approximating 6-10 chapters. If it does go past it, I will not let the sequel(or any of my stories for that matter) have chapters longer than 20. It just gets too long. I will release another story to the series if need be, however I wish to prevent that. I'm going to attempt to keep this eight chapters, like I originally planned.

I ask for your forgiveness for my absenses, things are sort of hard. However with the help of some people very close to me, I'm slowly able to return to normal. Partially because I recieved KH:CoM for Christmas, and once more I'm head-over-heels for AkuRoku, and I find that reading fanfictions is doing shit, it's actually writing them where I get my fill :) (That sounded so wrong.)

So... chapters are getting done rather quickly. Chapter three will be started once I've fixed the first chapter of Too Scared, which I intend to do this very minute(I'm probably going to end up doing Chapter three while the idea's still fresh...) That first chapter is bothering the /hell/ out of me.

**Reminders:** Please check my profile! I update it on a day-to-day basis now, with what I'm doing with my stories! It's at the very end :) If I do become a bit inactive and don't update, feel free to go to my dA, youtube, or even message me here to give me a little bit of a nudge :D Also, on my deviantArt account, I post at least four journals weekly. There is usually a little spot at the end of the journals for you guys here on so you guys know what's up.

Okay, it's being a douche. So I can't give you the direct links for my YouTube and DeviantArt. So please go to my profile if you'd like 'em :D

I love you guys! I really do, thank you for your support.

Much love,

~Inde.


End file.
